It was a mistake
by shearoxx
Summary: Kaito Nishamura, a highschool student living in West Cankinitri, is a bright and kind individual who follows his peace-loving religion with his mother, Yuki. A special ceremony has every boy in his youth perform a ceremony for his coming into manhood, but when Kaito has a fatal breakdown, plans get twisted and Kaito must fight for what he believes. Will he succeed, or be consumed?
1. Nightmares

Sweat ran down my forehead as I took the key.

Sensei Yuzuki saw me, a nervous wreck. I immediately put the key into the sack and put my hands together, thanking him. I bowed before him.

"It is okay my son," he whispered.

"Don't be nervous."

I looked up to him, opening my eyes. "I'm not nervous." I whispered back.

He smiled slightly and chuckled a bit.

"Don't lie." He whispered. "Lying is the first step to **hell.**"

I nodded and turned around.

"Thank you Sensei," I said quietly. I walked to the alter, with the sack in my right hand.

I took a deep breath and opened the sack, looking for the key.

I had felt the buttons, the twig and leaf and the pebble…

But they key. It was gone.

How do I lose it in a matter of seconds?

Panic filled the air. I felt like the audience had smelt me sweat. My eyes widened. The sack was now wet.

The key, it had melted!

It was made of ice!

"The key?" Sensei whispered. "Where is it?"

"It melted!" I said with worry.

The sensei smiled. "Of course it melted," he chuckled.

The audience started to laugh.

"I told you not to be nervous!" he laughed.

The audience hysterically laughed and laughed as I turned around, facing them all.

Some people even pointed and others mocked me.

I looked down and tried to hide the tears welling up in my eyes.

"You're such a **coward!**" Sensei pointed at me, still laughing.

My right hand trembled as I dropped the sack. It felt like my body was being torn up from the inside out, and my teeth grated against each other.

I felt broken.

Silent.

Isolated.

Time was slowed down. I couldn't take it.

I closed my fist angrily.

All the strength in my body traveled to my right hand and down my fingertips. I quickly raised my fist, hitting Sensei's face.

Hard.

The force was so strong that he was knocked to the ground, holding his face in pain.

My hand felt a pain unlike any other. I just put it by my side as tears ran down my face.

I fell to my knees in utter despair.

"Thank you Sensei," I whispered quietly.

My vision went black and I woke up from this horrid nightmare.

**"I-I'M SORRY!" **I screamed at the top of my lungs. My mother heard this and quickly burst into my room, panicking like crazy.


	2. Ghosts

"Kaito, what's going on?" she rushed over to my bed and worry crossed her face.

"It's nothing mom..." I said hesitantly.

"It's the ceremony, huh?"

I nodded and buried my face between my knees, starting to whimper quietly.

"I'm sorry Kaito, but you can't back out of this. The ceremony has gone on for centuries; when your great ancestors still lived."

She sighed.

"It's disrespectful to not show up. I know you're a shy kid, and I get that, but you're going to have to break out of your shell sometime or another."

I shook my head, disregarding this.

"You aren't making it any better my just putting pressure on me..." I muttered.

"Oh hush. If you're going to be grumpy, at least get up. Be active." She left my room with the door closed.

I laid in bed, my hands covering my eyes. I wasn't like the other kids that grew up with me. Not in a good way, although. I was easily the most introverted kid in the crowd, would hate to be noticed. I never also wanted to admit that I was sensitive; I might be a shy guy but I could definitely be manly around a girl a like or whatever. I hadn't ever really cared about that stuff though. Every other boy in my grade had either had a girlfriend, or desperately wanted one. It was kind of annoying to talk to one of my friends and they would talk about them. They're such different creatures; they smell nice and look nice and act nice, at least to me anyway. But I had never wanted to really ask one out.

I wiped all the gunk in my eyes away and trudged towards my dresser.

I had slipped off my pajamas and put on some jeans and white t-shirt. The ceremony was at about 4:00 p.m., and it was 10:15 a.m. now.

I had jumped back into bed and took out my phone.

2 texts.

One from Riko.

One from Naomi.

My blood pressure rose by 200%. So much where it felt like I passed out.

And I did.

"Kaito? Breakfast is ready!" my mom yelled. I could still hear her.

Did I just have a heart attack?

Or was it death?

Death would be my only option now.

My eyes were closed but I could still see. I wasn't even breathing.

I could get up and move, but my lifeless body laid on the ground.

Was I dead?

Am I now a ghost?  
"Mom?" I yelled, expecting an answer.

No answer.

I walked to the kitchen to see her making breakfast.

"Mom?" I asked.

Still nothing.

"Can you hear me?"

Silence.

I tried tapping her on the shoulder but my hand didn't even touch her.

Instead, it went through her.

"Yep, I'm a ghost." I said aloud.

I picked up a pen, discovering that I could touch any non-living organisms.

The pen was followed by a sticky note.

I wrote on the note, "_Look for Kaito_" before sticking it to my mother's forehead.

"What the," my mother said, taking off the note and reading it silently.

She placed the note on the counter and quickly raced into my room. She then shrieked at my lifeless body.

"**Kaito?!**" my mom yelled, shaking my body. "**Kaito, wake up!**"

She noticed my phone on the ground and picked it up, dialing 911.

"Hello?" she said, frightened. My son is on the floor- h-he can't breath. I need an ambulance, please!"

My mother paused, nodding her head and then speaking again.

"We live on 22 Worthington Avenue, in West Cankinitri.

My mother nodded again while the woman on the phone talked, saying an ambulance has been sent out to West Cankinitri.

My mother thanked the woman and hung up the phone, collapsing onto the floor next to me, crying.

"I'm sorry." I said. She still didn't hear me. I was on my knees right next to her, trying to pat her on the back. It was no use since my hand would just go through her body.

I sighed.

She still held my phone between her hands, letting it fall onto the carpet.

Several minutes had passed before I heard a knock on the door.

Mom quickly ran to it and opened it, seeing a pair of paramedics. She let them inside, leading them to my room.

The paramedics took my pulse and did CPR so my blood was still flowing. I wanted to thank them so bad for doing what they had to do, and possibly saving my life.

My body was placed onto a stretcher, with my mom holding my hands, tears softly rolling down her cheeks and onto the cloth they had used to cover me.

"It's okay Kaito," my mom said, wistfully.

"It's not okay," I tried to say. I sighed once more.


	3. Sacrifice

When we got to the hospital, I was quickly rushed into an empty exam room. My mom was forced to wait outside, hysterically crying and being comforted by one of the nurses.

I explored the hospital, figuring that if this was going to wear off soon, then I might as well.

I saw tons of things, a guy getting a heart transplant, a boy with a broken leg, a woman who suffered from a heart attack but was okay…

So variant

Peace ended when I started to experience an unbearable pain in my chest.

I felt my soul being ripped away; little fragments of my core shredded into bits and falling onto the floor right in front of me. I started to scream furiously.

I tried running away, but I didn't know what I was running from.

"**HELP**!" I tried to scream. "**I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE**!"

I ran down the hallway and saw one of the patients desperately trying to cling onto his last breath.

I stopped myself and walked into the room that he was in.

It was an old man, probably in his late 90's. He didn't have a scrap of hair on him.

What was he dying of?

I looked around a bit, and saw a paper with big, bold letters, saying, "_**CANCER.**_"

I walked over to the man, laying in his hospital bed and saw his family gathered around him, watching him painfully die.

"It's okay," they would whisper. "I love you."

One of the children in the family held his hand tightly, crying, "Please don't go."

I couldn't let him suffer anymore.

I had to do what was right.

I had to make a sacrifice.

Walking away from the man, I saw a black hole outside of the room. I took a deep breath, looking back at the man, surrounded by his tirelessly sobbing family.

"I love you all. I'll miss you," he whispered.

I sadly sighed, turning towards the black hole once again.

I started to walk in when I heard a voice from behind.

"**Thank you.**" It said.

The man stood behind me as I turned around, facing him.

I closed my eyes and said, "**You're welcome.**" walking backwards into the portal.

The old man smiled and walked back to his family.

I had realized that I had needed to sacrifice what I wanted for, for the good of others. I wanted to stay this way until I had just been claimed as dead and the whole ceremony would be out of the question, but I couldn't just escape. Compared to what the man was going through, he needed his suffering to end, and I was proud to put him out of his misery.


End file.
